A chat with Stefan
by Anastasia'Mid
Summary: Stefan is a mess with his life.Desperate to talk to someone that won't judge and never see him he decide to chat with someone.Is she the right person though?What will Damon do when he'll chat with her too?Will he run away?


**I was at Omegle earlier today and that stranger talked to me and he said he was Stefan, I know Vampire Diaries but I didn't say anything. He told me the whole story and it was quite fun so I thought I should share maybe it can give you some ideas for a fan fiction or something!

* * *

**

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! Official messages from Omegle will not be sent with the label 'Stranger:'. Strangers claiming to represent Omegle are lying.

Stranger: For over a century, I have lived in secret. Until now... I know the risk. But I have to know her.

You: Know who?

Stranger: The love of my life. The one I've loved for a century and a half

You: So I guess you both are vampires then

Stranger: Yes. Yes we are. And, we're both out to get you... Woooooooooo...

Stranger: Are you afraid?

You: No,not really even a vampire can't find you through omegle

Stranger: That is true. Hi, I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore.

You: Sophie Adams

You: Pleased to meet you

Stranger: I am a vampire who used to drink Bunnies blood, but changed from being vegetarian to being a normal vampire.

Stranger: I'm no EDWARD CULLEN. That dude's giving vampires a baaaaad name

You: Ha well I agree

You: But are you like killing humans?

You: like this?

Stranger: No. I drink from Blood Banks.

Stranger: Killing humans is my brother, Damon's, forte

Stranger: He's the "Evil Vampire twin"

Stranger: Who's goal in life is to make my life Miserable

You: Well I have a twin sister too and she isn't the best one either

Stranger: Does she kill people impulsively, and compels guys into her room just to 'manipulate' them, and drink their blood afterward?

Stranger: Cause my brother does.

Stranger: And I have a crazy ex girlfriend on the loose. She's out to get me because I fell in love with her doppelganger

You: doppelganger?

You: my English aren't so good so would you like to explain it to me,please?

Stranger: Yes. A doppelganger is said to be a living, breathing TWIN or look alike of a person, whose life long goal is to make her twin suffer through his or her lifetime

You: WOW!Your life is a mess for sure!

You: maybe she should date your brother and have a life already

Stranger: Yeah, I know. They're both evil. They're both vampires. They're both bent on making my life a living hell.

Stranger: Only one problem.

Stranger: My brother loves my ex. My ex loves me.

You: Oh!

You: Is the love of your life human?

Stranger: Yes, she is. But she's much nicer than my ex. And she has drinkable blood. [Not like that was what she had that made me like her or anything]

You: What made you like her?I mean falling in love with a human should have been definitely hard for you?What made you do that step though?

Stranger: What she looks like probably is the fact that drew me to her. She looked like my ex, whom I thought I loved, and that made me... curious about her.

You: Isn't there a way to run away from your ex and your brother?

Stranger: Well, they'd find me anyway. I actually ran away from my brother a long time ago, but he... found... me.

You: Sorry for saying this but have you ever thought...well...to kill them or your ex atleast?

Stranger: My ex is over 500 years older than me. My brother is... well... My brother. He spares my life, because he knows we're blood brothers. I spare his life because... Well... I know that there might be good in him. He's just afraid to show it.

You: I see,in a human way at least

You: Isn't your brother mad to your ex about loving you and not him?

Stranger: Yes, he is. But, he had the everlasting goal (145 years to be exact) that he had to find her locked up in a tomb. Seeing she wasn't there, he got upset, drank alcohol till' he could drink no more, and turned good. [I mean, better at least]

You: Oh,thats a good thing though isn't it

You: ?

Stranger: Yeah, but I think my brother fell in love with the love of my life. [Not that I'm jealous or anything]

You: But your ex loves you,and you love this human so your ex will probably want her dead [if she knows about her] and your brother loves this human too so he wouldn't want her dead so why aren't you too trying to kill the crazy ex?

Stranger: Actually, we are. If you only know how hard it is to kill my crazy ex. Even the love of my life wants her dead. Even her witch best friend, and my brother's vampire progeny, who was the love of my life's other best friend. EVERYONE wants her dead.

Stranger: She's the very reason why we're all in this mess in the first place

You: So you are like 3 vampires and a witch against her?

You: Why is it so hard to kill her?

Stranger: Cause' she's tricky. She always has a plan B ahead of her.

Stranger: But we don't plan to kill her.

Stranger: My brother, Damon, pitched in that we should torture her instead

You: Well Damon is dumb

You: If you torture her she will have more vengeance in her [heart?]

Stranger: Yes, we all know. But "Death would've been too kind". And that came from Damon's mouth.

Stranger: Damon doesn't like using his common sense

Stranger: He acts impulsively, as I said

You: well tell Damon that even a teenage girl can see that he is stupid!

You: Does he prefer to be dead for real?

Stranger: Yes, he does. He's been dead for a century now, and I think he's gotten over it.

Stranger: But he's... I'm afraid to say this, but... He's much more good looking than me.

Stranger: Everybody thinks so

You: good lookings guys are just for bed,good hearted are for more!

You: I am sure your love can she that

You: see*

Stranger: Yes, it does. That's why the love of my life chose me. And that is also why my vampire ex chose me in 1864.

Stranger: Damon has always been 2nd choice

Stranger: I feel for him

Stranger: That was the very reason why he's been bitter all these years

You: Well maybe he should try and change his ways a little

You: maybe then he'll find the one too

Stranger: He's the type of guy who doesn't lie, and when he loves, he loves PASSIONATELY.

Stranger: Girls just seem to like me more for my personality

Stranger: They like Damon because he's... Nice [?], and because he's.. Hot [?]

You: From all you have said to me Damon hides his true self behind this [sorry for my word] badass image

Stranger: Yes. He does. He doesn't like being vulnerable. He's afraid to get hurt.

Stranger: He doesn't admit it. But I know.

You: Well maybe someone has to tell him that with hurting others eventually you will get hurt too

Stranger: He got really, really hurt before, and that's why he's putting the same kind of hurt on others

You: I see...

You: I wish I could be more helpful but since I am just a human I can't really imagine what he is been through

Stranger: He killed a werewolf, by ripping his heart out, and shoving it down his throat. But, it's for a reasonable cause.

Stranger: WE, as in the two of us, are actually behind it.

You: Behind the appearance of the werewolf?

Stranger: Yes. Damon killed him in human form

Stranger: While tied to a chair, via chains

Stranger: And weakened by an herb called "Wolfsbane"

You: So are werewolves your enemies or this one just was?

Stranger: Most werewolves are. Their bite is fatal to vampires.

Stranger: And he was about to expose us to the vampire hunters

Stranger: So... Yeah.

Stranger: But he was reasonable.

Stranger: My brother drove a silver knife through his chest once.

You: To much details for a mortal here Stefan!

Stranger: I'm sorry. Damon also kind of, lost my journal, so I have nothing else to put all these stuff into.

Stranger: And, I'm sorry for forgetting my manners. May I have your name.

You: Sophie

You: Where is Damon now?

Stranger: He's out in Mystic Grill, the town bar.

You: Getting drunk again?

Stranger: Yes, he is.

Stranger: His "Special Friend", got bit by a werewolf.

Stranger: And they were very, very close.

You: Oh,I am sorry

You: Is safe though?Leaving him alone?

You: Like drunk around humans?

Stranger: He knows how to control himself now.

Stranger: But, I really do feel sorry for him.

Stranger: Rose, his friend, his special friend, was the only one he had.

You: What do you mean by special friend?

Stranger: A best friend, whom he has intimate intercourse with. They're both kindred spirits

You: Oh,that must be soo hard for him

Stranger: Yes, and when a werewolf bites a vampire, she doesn't DIE a quick death. It's painfully SLOW that you can see unraveling before your eyes. Everybody worries for her, but Damon's taking it the HARDEST

You: There is no way for her to be saved?Is she already gone?

Stranger: She's still in the process of dying. And we still don't know how to save her.

You: Can't those witches you know help somehow?

Stranger: The love of my life, Elena. Her best friend, Bonnie, the witch, she's still busy. She's looking for a way to save Elena. Vampires are out to get her and sacrifice her to break a curse.

You: And shouldn't you like be with her?

Stranger: I should, but we're on a break. My vampire ex almost killed her aunt, Jenna, because we were together. For the sake of her family, we're doing this. It's pretty hard, but I think we could get past it.

You: Is there a way you can make a vampire weak?

Stranger: Yes, by an herb called Vervain.

You: And are you guys like drink it or just weaken you if you are near it?

Stranger: If you get "tricked" into drinking it, then yes. If it comes in contact with your skin, then yes.

You: So can't you just seduce your ex somehow and make her drink it or something and then just kill her

You: or something?

Stranger: I did it before. But she built her strength to it.

Stranger: It no longer works on her.

Stranger: I mean, it does, but for only like, 2 minutes of so.

You: what if you use bigget dose?

You: bigger*

Stranger: It still doesn't. I mean, the biggest dose we ever gave her is a cup, so, I'm not sure.

You: Its sounds to me like impossible to kill her

You: :/

Stranger: I think it is. I'll call one of "The Originals" to come and get her. They DO want her dead.

You: Sounds good to me as long as they don't learn about Elena

You: its forbitten isn't it,being in love with a human?

You: forbidden*

Stranger: One of them has heard of her.

Stranger: But his goal is not to kill her.

Stranger: Yet.

You: Why not?

Stranger: He does not know where KLAUS, the oldest vampire ever, is. He wants to be the one to give Elena to Klaus.

You: Well,you have many enemies

You: !

Stranger: I do. But my brother is no longer one of them.

Stranger: So that lessens the number

You: well yeah

You: by the way does your brother know that you are actually telling the story of your after life here in a human?

Stranger: No. Told you, he's in the "Grill" drinking away his sorrow.

Stranger: But I do trust you not to tell anyone about this

You: Ofcourse not

You: its not like anyone would believe anywayz

Stranger: Yes, they won't. Unless, I go there and prove you right in front of them.

Stranger: Of course, I would have to kill them.

Stranger: Or, compel them

You: Well my mouth is close for sure then

Stranger: Thank You. :) For once, at first meeting, somebody understood.

Stranger: I remembered when I first told Elena about what I am

Stranger: She ran away and almost got herself killed

You: well its not like I have you right in front of me so I freaked out inside

Stranger: Well, you're right. You're definitely far away. I don't think I would be able to kill you.

Stranger: But I think Damon can

Stranger: But I wouldn't let him do it.

You: Thank you...

You: all your sayings though makes me wanna meet him/or at least talk to him

Stranger: You're welcome. You're special. I like that. I would have to have you meet Damon one day.

You: Well thank you Stefan for telling me all your problems

You: It was nice to know that you can trust someone like this

Stranger: Yes, It is nice that you can still trust someone in the world behind all the lies.

Stranger: GAH! Damon's home, and he's MESSED UP.

You: Oh...

You: do you want me to disconnect?

Stranger: No. Wait. Um. I want you to go talk to him, but... He might be... Um... Not appropriate at this moment. Oh no. I think he just ran through the door.

You: Oh...Its ok...I won't mind

You: If he is able to type though

Stranger: Really? I have been enjoying this conversation a lot.

Stranger: Sure, I'll let him on it.

You: Okay

You: Thanks Stefan

Stranger: Heey... I'kkm Damon. And I'm out to n Get you!

You: Hey,I am Sophie and Its hard for you to find me through omegle

You: don't you think?

Stranger: It muast be tottalgy... Taat's why my briother's noht disconnecting yet.

You: Well,your brother was very nice for talking to me

You: he told me about your special friend,I am sorry about her

Stranger: YEah... EVrybdoy is.. Even I am/. It is my faulkt. I prokvoked a weoerewolf.

You: Don't be silly Damon,werewolves have temper and obviusly hate your kind

You: It could have been anyone

Stranger: I kliilled the firiend. The one I riepped his heart out . Yeahh...

You: but it was for a reasonable cause,you have to do it

You: It was kill or be killed

Stranger: That's watth I said. Hah. What a cioncidence.

You: Its common logic Damon

You: Don't blame yourself about it

Stranger: OH... I reads yoiur messagebs w/ Stef a while; ago. You caled me... STupid?

You: the one who doesn't use his mind is stupid

You: It was not my fault

You: and it was not an insult

Stranger: Sophie. This is Stefan again. I'm sorry for taking over for Damon. he walked away. And he threw the furniture around.

Stranger: I guess... He didnt like that. And he's drunk.

You: Well,I apologize then

You: tell him that

Stranger: I did. And. If he comes to your house tonight, and stares at you through a window. Do NOT look into his eyes

You: Okay...?

Stranger: He will HYPNOTIZE you into inviting him in.

Stranger: If vampires get invited in, you can no longer KEEP them OUT

You: My eyes will be shut then!

Stranger: That made me laugh. I like it. Oh, and make sure you're the one who answers the doors.

Stranger: If other people in your house answers the door, they might let Damon in

Stranger: That's a WRONG move. I'll tell you that

You: Well I am the only one speaking English in here so thats good

You: he doesn't know Greeks does he?

Stranger: I think he does. We used to live in Renaissance Italy, so I guess he adapted the language. Then, a little Greek, and a little Latin, but I'm not sure.

You: Oh...shut eyes at the window and running for the door!Got it!

Stranger: I love this conversation so much. And, if I could only give you vervain.

Stranger: He would not be able to hypnotize you

You: Well I think I should find some of this then

You: Maybe you should let me know where I can find the herb that makes you weak too!Just for 100% safety

Stranger: I find some in our basement

Stranger: But I think...

Stranger: You could find it in North America

You: Damn!To far away from here!

Stranger: Where are you from?

You: England but I live with my aunt in Greece

Stranger: O, that's great! Greece, I've traveled there. In the early 1900s

You: Nice to know,though I was born like 94 years later

Stranger: I was born 53 years earlier.

Stranger: And Damon hated me then

You: Who became vampire first?

Stranger: He did. He practically got shot first, then like, 3 seconds later, the bullet went through me

You: Who shot you?

You: And mostly why?

Stranger: My father. They caught us communicating with Katherine, my vampire ex. And he was one of those vampire hunters.

Stranger: Giuseppe Salvatore

You: Wait!You were communicating with a vampire?

You: while you were humans?

Stranger: Yes. We met Katherine, Damon and I. And we were the best of friends. Then, our love for her came between us. We realized she was a vampire. We drank her blood. Our father figured that out. He took Katherine away, locked her in a tomb and shot us dead.

You: And how did you all survive?

Stranger: After we died, with the vampire blood in our system, it caused us to... transition into vampires

You: And what about Katherine?Didn't your father manage to kill her?

Stranger: No, she managed to escape when she was in the tomb. Someone arranged her escape. So, she's still alive, and out to get ME and DAMON and ELENA

You: WOW!

You: I wonder how you are still sane with all this in your mind!

Stranger: Elena keeps me sane.

You: Good to hear :)

You: Is Damon around now?

Stranger: No, I think he ran off a couple of minutes ago. I was too caught up in the conversation.

Stranger: Wait...

Stranger: Damon Left.

Stranger: Oh no.

Stranger: Lock your doors!

You: WHAT?

You: he can't come here?

You: can he?

You: I am like seas away!

Stranger: He's Damon. He has ways.

Stranger: But I think he wouldn't be able to do that

Stranger: I think he just went out for another drink

You: I hope he did!

You: can't you just text him or something?

You: tell him that I called him stupid because he acts impulsively,if he wants me to change my mind he should stop going away and throwing things around

You: and that I am sorry

Stranger: Yeah, he loves throwing tantrums. And yeah, I guess he'd love to hear apologies every once in a while. Nobody tells him that much.

You: Well I am willing to apologise

You: tell him that

Stranger: I know. But I think he left his phone along with his leather jacket here at home.

Stranger: GOD! I think I should go after him.

Stranger: I AM responsible for his actions

Stranger: He may be the OLDER brother, but I'm the more RESPONSIBLE one

You: I am worried about him too

You: If you think you should go then go

You: I don't won't him to be hurt because of a stupid thing I said

Stranger: Yeah, I probably should. But I guess, I would have to copy paste this conversation. I want to reminisce on it afterwards, with Elena. She might like you instantly too.

You: I would probably too

You: Where is she now?

Stranger: She's at home. A home... where Damon could go in and out in his own will.

Stranger: Oh My God.

Stranger: He might do something stupid again!

You: maybe you should go after all!

Stranger: I'm so sorry, but... Bye. It was a nice conversation.

Stranger: I hope I find you again.

You: Yeah me too

You: Goodbye

You: say I am sorry to Damon

Stranger: Sure, I will. He'd appreciate it. Goodbye.

You: Goodbye Stefan

Stranger: Goodbye Sophie. :(

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


End file.
